


Grease

by Apollynos



Series: Movie AUs [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Grease References, Humor, Inspired by Grease, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Movie based, Musical Based, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: "I solve my problems and I see the lightWe got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it rightThere ain't no danger we can go too farWe start believing now that we can be what we are" - Grease, Frankie Valli*Summer at the beach in Ios, Laurent and Damianos met there during the summer vacations but their sweet romance has a soon end... Or did it just start?
Relationships: Auguste/Damen (past relationship), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince)
Series: Movie AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685653
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue - Grease is the word

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow from the "quarantine" time. :D  
> I was watching Grease the last days and somehow... This idea hit me and won't left my mind, so I decided to write it down and share the prologue with you. :D 
> 
> Have fun reading it. <3

_They think our love is just a growing pain_ _  
Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel  
Grease is the word_

Summer 1959

“I don’t want the summer to end yet”, Damianos said with a sigh and threw a stone into the sea.

“Me neither. Trust me, I can think of better things than flying back to Arles”, Laurent agreed with him and also took a stone which he then threw into the water.

Laurent could stay here for a while longer, he decided mentally.

To be honest, he didn’t like the heat of Ios at all, just as he didn’t like that the sun shone down so mercilessly most of the time, but the company he had found here with Damianos was quite bearable.

Okay, more than bearable.

He turned his head to the side and looked at the boy next to him, took in his optics for one last time.

Damianos really was a summer dream comes true; tanned skin, athletic physique, the straight nose and those trustful warm brown eyes, also his beautiful bright grin, which caused a dimple in his left cheek. The wind was playing with his dark curly hairs which felt so soft between his fingers.

Laurent sighed dreamily. How could he be so lucky? They met at the museum in the beginning of the summer and Damianos talked to him, first Laurent had thought for a moment that he had mistaken him for somebody else – or better – that he had mistaken him for a girl, it wouldn’t have been the first time something like this had happened to Laurent, but neither of those options were the cases, because after a short conversation, which had turned pretty fast into some playful banters, Damianos had invited him for a coffee and offered to show him around the city.

Laurent had agreed and so one coffee, changed into several coffees, as well as a visit in the movie theater and some walks on the beach.

Until the first kiss happened.

When he thought about it, it really looked like a cliché summer romance as you know it from books, but with the difference that this cliché-summer-romance had really happened to him in real life. Laurent could hardly believe his luck.

And he got even sadder as he realized that this was their last evening on the beach.

“Damianos?” Laurent asked in a soft voice and stepped next to him, his hand carefully looking for Damianos’, who looked over his shoulder and smiled at him: “Yes Laurent?”

"This is our last evening here together”, Laurent began slowly: “Then I have to leave to Arles.”

He paused. Damianos looked at him, waiting for him to continue and pressed his hand encouragingly and Laurent smiled slightly. “May I request something?”

“Of course, anything you want”, Damianos replied with his warm, rough voice and Laurent could melt. He stepped forward and stood on his tiptoes to lean against him before whispering softly: “Make love to me, please.”

He leaned back again and looked up at Damianos with big blue eyes, the other boy looked at him in surprise before nodding his approval. Laurent couldn’t help but let a grin erupt across his lips. He wrapped his arms around Damianos’ strong neck and pressed a kiss on his soft lips, which was promptly returned. Laurent grinned into the kiss and was lifted up by Damianos on his hips, before he carried him along the beach.

“Where are we going?” Laurent asked between the sweet and lovingly kisses.

“To an old beach house; I want you to be comfortable”, Damianos replied tenderly and a warm, pleasant tingling sensation spread through Laurent’s stomach. He was so good and tender with him, Lauernt really would miss him, and all the more he decided to savor and enjoy the moment to the full, even if the goodbye afterwards would only be more hurtful.

*

The day of Laurent’s departure had now arrived and Damianos was kind enough to accompany him to the airport. Laurent’s mother, Hennike, gave the two teenagers time for their goodbye and took care of the check-in, before she would pick up Laurent again.

“So it’s over so quickly”, Laurent said quietly and looked down at the floor.

Damianos put a finger under his chin and lifted it slightly so that Laurent looked at him. He smiled broadly at him.

“Always remember, you see each other twice in life”, Damianos said and gave him a short tender kiss on the lips. Laurent grinned into the kiss: “You’re right, I guess, philosopher.”

“Hey, my ancestors were once the greatest philosophers, okay?” Damianos said defending himself and gently pinched Laurent in his side.

“Yes, I already heard that story”, Laurent replied unimpressed but with a loving grin on his lips.

“Laurent, are you coming? Our plane won’t wait”, Hennike then shouted to him and Laurent nodded in her direction.

“Then, off to your plane”, Damianos said heavily. Laurent could hear that Damianos didn’t want him to fly back either.

“Yes, I guess there’s nothing else to do”, Laurent then said quietly and looked up at him.

“See you then.”

“You sound so convinced of that.”

“I’m convinced of it.”

Laurent laughed quietly in disbelief but let him believe it.

“All right, then… I’ll see you”, he finally replied and stood on his tiptoes for a last kiss, which was reciprocated bitter sweetly by Damianos.

“See you”, Damianos whispered against his lips and even though it was hard for him, Laurent had to break away from him and leave. He shouldered his bag and then went into the direction of his mother, who was waiting for him with a compassionate look on her face.

Laurent turned to Damianos one last time, which waved in goodbye to him. Laurent also raised his hand and then followed his mother to their gate.

And so to his plane back to Arles. And also soon back into his boring school life there. But at least he had something to tell.

*

“Laurent?” his mother’s voice echoed through the apartment.

Laurent looked up from his book to the door. “Yeah?” he called back.

No answer.

Typical.

Sighing, Laurent closed his book and jumped down from the windowsill, he went out of his room and into the living room where his mother was sitting on the sofa, in front of her was her sewing machine on the small table and some fabrics. She was looking at something in her hand. It was a letter.

“What’s up?” Laurent asked again and sat down on the armchair, diagonally beside the sofa.

“Do you remember the job I applied for?” she asked him with a happy smile on her lips. Her blue eyes sparkled like two sapphires.

Laurent nodded slowly. “Yeah, I vaguely remember that. What about it?” He could see it in her joyful look that she got accepted for this job; but he wanted to let her tell the joyful message.  
“I was accepted. They have sent me the answering letter today”, she explained joyfully and could no longer hold back her tears. “I finally got a job again!”

Laurent’s face lit up and he smiled warmly at her. “I am so happy for you, Mom.”

His mother hummed happily before she got up and went over to her son, she hugged him tightly and happily about the good news.

“But that also means that we would have to move away from here”, she then said and looked at Laurent, upcoming insecurity in her eyes. He raised his shoulders and asked: “Where to?”

“To Marlas, means you’d be seeing your brother more often.”

Laurent’s eyes grew large when he heard this, now it was Laurent who joyfully embraced his mother with this news.

“I knew you’d be happy about that”, she said laughing and stroked his blonde hair.

“Of course, if that means seeing Auguste more often, I’m more than happy to move, and you’ll have your job back, which is a positive situation for both of us”, Laurent said honestly pleased.

“I’m glad you see it that way, my angel”, said his mother with a smile and waded through his hair.

*

Autumn, 1959

Laurent got off the school bus and took a deep breath. Today was his first day at Marlas-West High School and he was actually very excited about it.

Actually.

If he didn’t hate it being the new guy somewhere.

After all, he already knew one person here, namely his older brother Auguste, who was in his last year here and doesn’t know anything about his good fortune that Laurent was here as well now.

“You must be the new one, right?” A rough scratchy voice behind him asked and Laurent flinched a little, he turned to the person and looked into a handsome face of a boy, he was wearing a blue jacket with a embroidered snake on the left chest.

“Depends on who want to know this”, Laurent replied only unimpressed by his appearance and the boy grinned at him. “Lazar is my name.”

“Laurent”, he said with a little smile.

“Wait, you’re Augustes brother?” Lazar asked and his green eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes, I am”, Laurent replied proudly.

Lazar whistled approvingly. “You are even more beautiful than in the pictures he proudly showed of you.”

Laurent blushed a little by that compliment. “Thanks.”

Lazar winked at him. “Just the truth, come with me. I’ll show you where the secretariat is.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Laurent smiled and followed him then into the building.

Laurent was dropped off at the secretariat by Lazar. He thanked him again and opened the door, he walked towards the large wooden desk in the middle of the room. The school was quite busy as he had noticed on the way here, somehow exciting and almost more lively than his old school in Arles.

He smiled satisfied with that.

“How many days left till Christmas?” asked a little older lady next to him, she has red hair and wears a grey uniform and was probably talking to the secretary.

“86”, Laurent replied anyway.

“86?” repeated the lady and looked at him suffering.

“Yes, I often count them”, Laurent said with a little dreamy smile. He always looked forward to Christmas.

The woman just sighed annoyed and turned on her heel to go outside the room. Laurent looked after her, when the secretary approached him. She had short brown curls and a friendly wrinkled face with bright blue eyes. She looked at him attentively. “So, you must be the new one here?”

Laurent just nodded.

“Good, then please fill out this form here, my dear”, she said and put the papers, together with a ballpoint pen, on the table. Laurent nodded again and started to fill in the forms, which took some time and would make him late for his first lesson.

Great, first day and he was already too late.

He smiled a little about it and listened attentively to the announcement that sounded after the gong – which sounded like it was played on a xylophone.

This promised to be an exciting school year according to the announcement of the principal. She had announced the new school year, as well as an upcoming dance competition that was supposed to take place at this school.

Laurent already liked the school. It was chaotic and anything but calm.

He felt comfortable here.

_It's got groove it's got meaning_ __  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Now, grease is the way we are feeling


	2. Chapter 01 - Tell me more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feeback?! QvQ I'm so glad you like the idea of this AU!  
> Enjoy the first chapter, with the first song - Summer Nights. (It's one of my fav songs btw. <3)

_Met a boy cute as can be_ _  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights_

“Lazar”, Laurent said with a smile when he came out of the classroom. Lazar just looked at him with a wry grin and said: “We finally have a break, come with me I’ll show you the table where you’ll probably spend the time with us in the future.”  
Laurent nodded smiling and followed Lazar as he went ahead.

Lazar brought him outside to a large table in the schoolyard with two benches, on which three students sat in front of their food trays. One of them was Auguste and Laurent couldn’t really hold back the budding joy in his chest, as well as the happy grin on his face.  
He didn’t yet know the other boys at the table, he curiously gazed at hem over Lazar’s shoulder, one of them had short brown hair, which had been gelled back, exposing his angular face, which Laurent couldn’t see very well because he was looking at his food, the other boy at the table had wavy black hair, he was talking to Auguste.

What Laurent also noticed was that each of them wore the same blue jacket that Lazar wore.

  
“Hey guys, I brought someone with me”, said Lazar with a triumphant undertone in his voice.

“Please don’t say you managed it to hook up with the youngster of the Red Lions”, the boy with the brown hair says.

“Nope Jord but it would have been nice as well”, Lazar said with a heavy sigh and then added: “I brought someone other with me, someone new.”

Now the other two also looked up from their conversation and turned with interest to Lazar, who stepped aside and exposed the view of Laurent.

Auguste’s eyes widened and the black-haired boy and Jord gave each other a questioning look.

Laurent smiled and looked at his brother: “Surprise.”

Auguste got up from his seat, his jaw dropped a little and he looked more than surprised; Laurent had to laugh at the sight.

“Oh my god”, Auguste said and emphasized each word, his mouth slowly formed into a big, happy grin. “Laurent! What are you doing here?”

Laurent stretched out his arms when Auguste came towards him and locked him in his arms.

“Mom has a new job, which is why we had to move”, Laurent explained to him. “And of course I didn’t miss the opportunity to go to high school here just to annoy you every day.”

Auguste broke away from him and took a step back; he put his hands on Laurent’s shoulders and smiled. “Of course you didn’t let the opportunity pass by.”

Laurent grinned contentedly at this.

Auguste turned to the other two boys at the table and said: “Jord. Orlant. This is my younger brother Laurent. Laurent, these are Jord and Orlant. You already know Lazar.”

Laurent raised his hand and smiled at Jord and Orlant, they politely returned the gesture.

After the welcome was over, Auguste, Lazar and Laurent sat down at the table.

“I noticed the jackets you all wear, why?” Laurent asked and eyed the four boys curiously.

“They’re cool, aren’t they?” Lazar asked back with a broad grin.

Laurent rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yes, they are.”

“You’ll get one too”, Orlant said helpfully.

“That doesn’t answer my question”, Laurent replied amused. “But thanks for that.”

“Boys, please, let me have my say about it”, Auguste intervened and the other two just nodded and then remained silent. Laurent raised an eyebrow, he had them well under control but what else did he expect from Auguste? He was authoritarian and well respected, even among his friends.

“The jackets have become our trademark over the years”, he then began to explain: “The whole thing started as a little joke when we were in our freshmen year, I remember where we thought we would one day become the cool kids on this school and the other students would envy us and make a fuss about us.”

Laurent nodded understandingly. “And? Did this happen?”

Auguste smiled proudly. “Yeah, we’ve actually made it this far. We also named our clique – Blue Serpents – hence the blue jackets and the snake embroidery on them. Orlants mother is a tailor and made the jackets for us. We’ve had them since our sophomore year now.”

He sounded proud when he told it like that, Laurent thought; it was kind of nice that way. He knew from their childhood that Auguste always dreamed of being the “Leader” of a clique that had such cool thing in unison and he seemed to have achieved this no. He smiled warmly.

“So; Laurent, how was your summer?” Lazar then asked to open a new conversation.

“That’s right; tell me more, little brother, how was your summer? You haven’t even sent me a postcard, have you been that busy?” Auguste asked amusedly.

Laurent blushed a bit and he raised his shoulders: “Maybe?”

Auguste raised one eyebrow in question and leaned forward: “So then tell me, what did you do this summer?”

And Laurent did that. He told about his summer in Ios.

“At first I thought Ios was super boring, I had a lot of fun with mom there at the beginning, but the heat got a bit too much for both of us at some point and she hardly moved any further than between the hotel room and the pool”, Laurent explained with a sigh and Auguste giggled: “That sounds just like mom, oh yes.”

“And it also sounds like the whole thing has taken another turn”, Lazar then interjected.

Laurent grinned. “It did. I met someone when I went alone into the city museum.”

Augustes eyes widened in surprise. Lazar whistled insinuatingly and Jord and Orlant looked curiously over to Laurent, the two were the only ones who had remained quiet so far and didn’t talk much, which Laurent somehow liked about them, they brought some balance into the clique.

“Tell me more”, Auguste said with interest and put his hands folded in front of him on the table.

Laurent grinned and looked dreamily to the side.

“Oh Oh? Boy or girl, you can be open here, we won’t judge you”, Lazar said encouragingly.

“I know”, he just said and leaned back a little, let his hands sink on the bench, then he looked up into the sky and told them. “I met a boy; he was so kind and open-hearted to me. He approached me at the museum and walked with me through the end of the exhibition.”

“And… then?” Auguste asked.

“He invited me for a coffee”, Laurent said with a smile.

“Just one?” It was Jord this time who asked, he also had leaned forward and his eyes watched him curiously. Laurent had to grin, so much curiosity at once, worse than girls when they talked about such things.

“Not just one, we went out for coffee more often. At some point, it became a visit to the cinema and a walk on the beach”, Laurent continued to tell about his summer dates.

“Was there a kiss too?” Lazar asked. “Come on, tell us more.”

Laurent laughed amusedly. “Of course it came to a kiss. He was good, his lips were so soft on mine and he was so passionate.” Laurent sighed dreamily at the memory of their first kiss. “It was basically the perfect kiss at sunset on the beach that everyone always dreamed of so romantically.”

Lazar whistled again and Auguste, Orlant and Jord gave a communal “Oho!”

“And, did anything else happen?” Lazar’s grin got bigger and bigger.

“Lazar!” Auguste seemed indignant about it. Laurent raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“I don’t need to know all the details”, Auguste then explained. “You’re still my younger brother who has just come back here.”

“I see.” He then leaned over to Lazar and whispered in his ear: “Yes, more has happened between us and it was so good.”

Lazar’s eyes grew large and he grinned lasciviously. Laurent smiled innocently and looked over at Auguste, who blushed when he could guess what Laurent told him.

“But… I doubt I’ll ever see him again, thought”, Laurent than said longingly.

“Why that?” Auguste asked.

“He himself was also only visiting Ios, his family has their second home there”, he explained. “I don’t know where he actually is from.”

“Didn’t you talk about this?” asked Auguste and Lazar interjected. “They were too busy exchanging bodily fluids.”

For this he received a slap against the back of his head form Auguste. Jord and Orlant laughed while Lazar shut up sulking.

“No we haven’t”, Laurent said in reply. “But somehow I didn’t care that much about it either.”

“What’s the name of your summer romance? You’ve exchanged names, haven’t you?” Orlant asked him.

“We did, yup. His name is Damianos”, Laurent revealed to them and all of sudden the mood at the table dropped.

Orlant seemed to regret his question in no time. Auguste seems to lost all his features. Jord poked around busy in his food and Lazar looked pityingly at Laurent.

„What is it?“ Laurent asked insecure.

“You know Laurent… Perhaps, quite by chance, you will see him again”, Lazar said encouragingly and Auguste punched him in his side, which made Laurent suspicious.

“Better you forget him again, hard as it may sound, but it’s not really worth mourning after a summer romance”, Auguste just said and Laurent looked at him skeptically, but he nodded.

Auguste then got up and picked up his tray. “Break’s over anyway. Laurent I’ll see you after school”, he said smling.

“Sure, see you”, said Laurent, who found the whole thing more than strange. Jord and Orlant also got up and left with Auguste.

Lazar looked at Laurent put an arm around his shoulder. “There’s a party tonight at the drive-in movie theater, want to come?”

“I’d love to”, Laurent said smiling and tried to hide his concern about the reactions before.

“Cool, see you tonight then.” Lazar grinned and said goodbye to Laurent as they splitted their ways.

Laurent’s thoughts hung after Damianos and the harsh words of his brother.

*

“So the last year has begun with this”, Aktis sighed sadly and laid his head back, while enjoying the sun.

“Don’t say that”, Lydos admonished him and slapped his upper arm with the back of his hand.

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Aktis replied incomprehensibly and rubbed himself across the spot where Lydos hit him.

Pallas smiled dully at the two of them, for him it was the year before the last, he would miss the others, that much was sure for him.

“Stop it”, said Nikandros annoyed. “The year has just started and will probably drag on forever, like every school year so far.”

Aktis and Lydos looked at him and nodded in agreement.

“Damianos you haven’t told us anything about your summer, have you been back to Ios with your family?” Nikandros then asked him to distract the subject a little.

Damianos’ grinned. “Yes I was.”

“So nothing exciting happened”, Aktis joked cheekily, receiving a light kick from Nikandros in the back, which left a dusty mark on the golden Lion patch of his red jacket. Aktis was about to complaint when Damianos interrupted him and conspiratorially asked. “Are you sure about that Aktis?” He rolled back the sleeves of his his red bomber jacket and then added. “I met someone in Ios.”

This sentence had now caught the attention of his four friends and they looked up to him.

“Go on, tell us more, who did you met?” Lydos immediately asked curiously.

“Is she hot?” Aktis asked with a wry grin.

“Or he?” Pallas asked further.

“Tell us more Damianos”, Nikandros now asked.

Damianos laughed heartily at the reaction of his friends and put his hands in his pockets; he looked to the side and then began: “I met a boy. A sweet, slightly shy boy, who had won my heart in no time.”

He told them about how he had approached him in the museum and walked through the exhibition with him, he told them about the many coffee dates and the visit to the cinema, until their first kiss during a walk on the beach by sunset. He also told them in detail how beautiful his summer romance looked.

“And what else happened?” Lydos asked with a knowing grin.

“Right, like it was just a kiss. Damianos, we know you a little differently”, Aktis then interject in support.

Nikandros nodded approvingly. “The two of them have a point, where are your details that you usually never spare us?”

“Take it easy, boys, I’ll tell you all about it”, Damianos said with a wink and then: “The last evening before he had to fly back home he asked me to make love with him. Of course I fulfilled his wish and brought him to the beach house where I was allowed to enjoy the most beautiful and perfect session of love making in my life. Believe me when I tell you that he felt so good, even if he was a little shy, but heaven, when he made sounds, they were the most melodic I’ve ever heard.” He grinned dreamily when he told about it and thought back to the night, a warm tingling sensation spread in his stomach.

Lydos and Aktis gave each other a meaningful look. Pallas smiled empathically and Nikandros raised his eyebrow slightly and looked at Damianos.

“Tell us, does your anonymous summer romance have a name? Or don’t you want to tell us?” Nikandros then asked.

“Of course he has a name, a very beautiful name”, Damianos replied. “His name is Laurent and hopefully I’ll see him again someday.”

“The name is really beautiful”, Aktis agreed. “It’s melodic.”

“And Veretian”, Lydos said somewhat pejoratively.

“Another one from Vere? You can’t let it be, right?” Nikandros rebuked him with a grin.

Pallas was silent during this and became a little pale around the nose, which Damianos noticed and looked at him questioningly. Pallas, however, only smiled at him and then stood up. “The lessons will then slowly begin again.”

“That’s right, the break is really going by too fast”, Damianos said with a sigh.

“Come on, before Rochert gets upset that we’re late again”, said Aktis and got up, stretched.

Damianos nodded.

The four of them went back to the school building before their paths separated with Pallas and Damianos continued to follow Laurent with his thoughts, as well as the somewhat strange non-existent reaction of Pallas.

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights_


	3. Chapter 02 - Hopelessly devoted to you

_You know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for you_

Laurent was walking next to his brother when they arrived at the drive-in cinema. Lazar was already waiting for the two brothers with Orlant and Jord.

“Hey you two beauties”, Lazar greeted with a wry grin and handed Auguste the pack of cigarettes so he could take one out. Auguste smiled and took a cigarette out of the pack with a little “thank you”, than he offered Laurent one too, who declined with thanks.

Auguste had really changed over all the time they hadn’t seen each other regularly. He didn’t know yet to what extent he should find the change, he had observed it with mixed feelings over the day, especially since the statement from the lunch break still hung on him a bit bitterly.

“And Laurent, how do you like it here at Marla’s West High?” Jord asked and pressed out the cigarette on the floor.

“So far so good actually, the class seems very nice”, Laurent said mildly. “Even if the students seem a bit uneducated and the teachers are kind of chaotic, but I’m doing well in class.”

Auguste laughed heartily and put an arm around Laurent’s shoulders. “That sounds like my little brother at a new school but as long as you like it, it calms me down.”

Laurent smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes, that’s true but after a day I can’t really say much, ask me again in a week.”

Jord laughed. “I’ll ask you again in a week then, boy.”

“Good.”

“Hey Lazar”, Orlant said and elbowed him against the ribs.

“Huh? What?” Lazar asked confused and looked like he’d just been woken up from his daydreams. Orlant had followed Lazar’s gaze and grinned knowingly, which made Laurent look up at him.

“Are you looking over at the eye-catcher of the Red Lions again?” Auguste asked amusedly.

“You mentioned that name before, who are these Red Lions?” Laurent then asked with interest and Auguste looked at him, took a puff from his cigarette and thought, out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the other three who were currently busy with something else. Laurent rolled his head back, slightly annoyed. “Come talk to me, it can’t be that hard, right?”

“You’re right, it’s really not that hard”, Auguste said and threw the cigarette on the floor, stepped it out before looking at Laurent and smiled sweetly. “Come on. I’ll show you who the Red Lions are.”

*

“Have you seen Nik?” Damianos asked when he arrived by his friends.

“Nope”, Lydos replied. “But what I saw was Pallas here making eye contact again with the pierced snake.”

Pallas rolled his eyes at the unqualified remark and Damianos had to smile slightly and winked at Pallas, which made him blush slightly. Damianos knew about the interest of the youngest in the group in Lazar and he was actually fine with it, as long as the whole thing was kept as a secret and the Blue Serpents didn’t find out about them.

“I hope that Nik will show up soon, he told me that he had something wonderful to show us”, Damianos said to the group.

“Really? I’m curious to see what that could be”, Pallas said.

“Maybe a new girlfriend who comes here with her other friends”, Aktis jokingly said. Damianos laughed and was about to say something, when the sound of a car interrupted him. He turned around and saw Nikandros entering the place, a grin formed on his lips.

“Hey, where’d you get this piece of junk?” Lydos immediately asked.

“Piece of junk? Lydos, this is driving gold”, Nikandros replied laughing and turned off the engine. Lydos looked at the car suspiciously and Damianos had to admit that he couldn’t really imagine “driving gold” from this trash.

  
The car he showed up with was white, at least Damianos thought so it was, and had some dents in the hood and at the rear, as well as a rusted wheel arch and a cracked window. He wasn’t sure if the car was a convertible or if the convertible look as unwanted.

Nikandros lifted himself out of the car and jumped out of it, before hitting the bonnet with his flat hand, which gave away and dented directly. “What do you think of this treasure?”

“Wow”, was all Pallas could say to it.

“Old”, Aktis stated dryly.

“Piece of junk”, Lydos stuck with it.

“Where’d you dig this out?” Damianos asked.

“I got it from my old man, he owns a junkyard as you know and yeah”, Nikandros explained. “I think with a little tuning, we can still get a lot out of this old thing.”

Nikandros seemed convinced of this idea and Damianos smiled warmly at it. “And when do you intend to do that?”

“Hm, I thought about the upcoming weekend? The weather should be good and we could go to the workshop”, he suggested.

“Sounds good. I’m in”, Damianos said with a grin.

“Really? Great!” Nikandros was genuinely happy about it.

Lydos and Aktis otherwise were still a bit skeptical about it but Pallas pushed them in the ribs with his elbow, which forced them to grin and they nodded in agreement.

“Weekend sounds great”, Aktis said.

“Yeah. I had no plans actually so it will work for me”, Lydos agreed.

“This will be fun”, Pallas said with a gentle smile.

Damianos laughed heartily at this and put one arm around the small shoulders of Pallas. “Oh Pallas, you’re so sweet and enthusiastic, I’m glad to have you in our group.”

Pallas smiled slightly and nodded. “Thanks Damianos, that means a lot to me.”

Lydos and Aktis were on the verge of making an unqualified comment, but Nikandros slapped the two rowdies on the back of the head before he looked at Damianos grinning.

“Hey look, the snakes are on their way to us”, Lydos noticed as he looked in their direction.

“Oh, your ex is also there Damianos”, Aktis said ominously. Damianos raised his eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to Auguste, who approached him unerringly.

“Let him come”, he said with a smile. “It’s a miracle he even volunteered to come here.”

Nikandros sighed heavily. “I’m sure he’s just looking for stress.”

“And even if he does, than he will get it”, Damianos simply replied, catching a sharply admonishing look from Nikandros for this statement.

“Hey”, Auguste said dangerously slowly and looked at him from his deep blue eyes. Damianos smiled at him.

“Hey Auguste”, he replied charmingly as alwas and mustered the boy in front of him, he was still as beautiful as ever and almost a wave of nostalgic melancholy came up in him.

“I have a surprise for you”, Auguste just said.

Damianos raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh really?”

“What kind of surprise could you possibly have for him?” Nikandros asked cynically and looked at him aggressively. Auguste, on the other hand, examined him unimpressed.

“Nik”, Damianos said harsh and Nikandros held back.

“You have your kittens well under control”, Auguste said mockingly, titling his head slightly, then stepping aside to reveal a person behind him. Damianos recognized him immediately.

Laurent.

His breath stopped and his eyes grew big.

“Laurent?”

“Damianos?”

“Surprise”, Auguste commented with a smile.

Damianos couldn’t believe that Laurent was standing here in front of him, he looked from him to Auguste and… Oh fuck, he had made a big mistake as it seems.

Don’t let it show, he thought to himself and smiled warmly at Laurent.

“Hey, I thought you had to go back to Arles, how does it come that you’re here now?” Damianos asked astonished about this.

Laurent smiled awkwardly. “I could ask you the same thing, how does it come that you go in Marlas to school? I thought you would live somewhere near Ios?”

“No, as you can see I live here, maybe I should have told you this”, he replied embarrassed and smiling.

“Maybe yes”, Laurent said nodding and his smile widened. “So, you were right about that. You always see each other twice in life.”

“I told you so”, he replied with a grin. “But you won’t believe me at first.”

Laurent rolled his eyes laughing. “Yeah, I was truly a fool.”

“As heartwarming as I find your reunion”, Auguste said and intervened them. “Damianos if you ever come near my little brother again you get to know me, do we understand each other?”

Damianos blinked in surprise at Auguste’s angry expression, but nodded. “Sure.”

“Well, we had a deal back then, don’t forget about that. You leave our people alone and we leave yours alone”, he said again emphasizing. “Come on boys, let’s go back.”

Auguste turned around and left Laurent no opportunity to say anything else, but dragged him along with him. Damianos looked after him and let his shoulders drop.

He knew that they had negotiated a peace deal at the time, after the mishap, and yet, he couldn’t let Laurent go just like that at least not without talking to him alone.

“Damianos”, he heard Nikandros say behind him and he shrugged a little at his friends’ sharp tone.

“Are you serious? Another deVere?” Nikandros asked, grabbing roughly around Damianos’ upper arm and pulling him towards him before hissing. “Your ex-boyfriends little brother? Did you even think about this? Don’t tell me you didn’t see their kinship!”

“I know Nik, you don’t have to tell me that”, Damianos hissed back and then broke away from his grip. “I need to clear my head. Leave me alone for now.”

The rest just nodded and Nikandros looked at him worried. Damianos knew what he was thinking and Damianos himself knew that what he had started with it wouldn’t end well but that’s be his concern and not that of his friends.

*

„Auguste I demand that you talk to me“, Laurent said sharply and stopped, holding Auguste’s arm back, who turned around jerkily and looked at him from blue furious eyes. He raised his hand and indicated to the others to go into the house; they obeyed and went in without a word.

Now Laurent was alone with his older brother. Incomprehension for the previous action spread within him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Now will you explain to me what that was all about?” He asked stunned. “First you show me that Damianos goes to this school, then you basically threaten him and you act extremely cold towards me concerning this? I’ve never seen you like this. What was that about?”

Auguste listened to him and then nodded slowly. “I know, my behavior may not have been entirely correct, I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Uh-huh? And you do that by “introducing” him to me and then ripping him away?” he said.

“You don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand! Heaven, I’m your brother, you will be able to talk to me, won’t you?”

Auguste sighed intensely. “Of course I can and I’ll explain it to you.”

“Good. I’m all ears, so what was that all about?”

“Damianos is my ex-boyfriend”, Auguste then said directly.

Laurent’s eyes widened and he was left speechless. Damianos was what?

Somehow he felt strange; the thought that his brother had a relationship with his summer romance was strange. But Auguste had never told him about it either, so how could Laurent have known?

“Auguste… I didn’t know that, how come you never told me?” Laurent then began, but Auguste cut him off with a hand movement and Laurent fell silent.

“I didn’t talk about it openly because he and I didn’t want it to be public”, Auguste said calmly but in a hard voice. Laurent swallowed.

“Besides, even if you and he would’ve known about that, that wouldn’t stop Damianos from having an affair with you.”

This sentence hurt Laurent more than he thought and his chest contracted painfully.

“Damianos is a player, he takes everything he can get his hands on. He doesn’t have long relationships”, Auguste explained bitterly. “I don’t want him to break your heart as well and after our relationship ended, he and I decided that it would be better for our cliques if his people stayed away from mine and mine from his, so that there would be no more unpleasant encounters.

“You can’t forbid anyone to have contact with each other? This is idiotic”, Laurent said.

“It’s worked fine so far.”

“And what about Lazar? He suffers completely from the regulation, don’t think I haven’t seen that, as often as you tease him about it.”

Auguste just smiled knowingly. “Lazar is cunning, believe me, he’s pretending, I know he’s secretly meeting his sweetheart in the backyard of the school.”

Laurent just shook his head. “Auguste, you can’t ask me to stay away from Damianos just because you think he’ll treat me like some cheap fling or just because you used to have a thing going on and now you can’t get along anymore.” Laurent also knew that his brother doesn’t tell him everything about it, there must be more.

Auguste’s lips formed a thin line. “I know Damianos, he’ll treat you the same way he treats everyone else and I won’t let him use you like a cheap whore.”

Laurent was furious at this testimony, but Auguste cut him off again before he could say anything.

“That was my last word on the subject. Stay away from him.”

Before Laurent could answer, Auguste turned on his heel and went in.

Laurent exhaled in frustration and kicked a stone aside. His brother couldn’t forbid him to have contact with Damianos and if he thought he could, he knew him worse than he thought. Laurent would’ve a plan to find time to be alone with Damianos and to prove that it was not what Auguste had just described.

He had got to know him differently and he would stick to that.

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don’t let go_

_Hold on to the end_

_That’s what I intend to do_

_I’m hopelessly devoted to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is building up and Auguste half-heartily explained Laurent why he acts like this towards Damianos... If Laurent listen to him?


	4. Chapter 03 - Greased Lightnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damianos is with his squad in the workshop to pimp up the car of Nikandros', while Laurent is taking a walk with Augsute to find out something more about him and Damianos.
> 
> Things doesn't go as planned. Or?

_Why this car is automatic_

_It’s systematic_

_It’s hydromatic_

_Why it’s greased lightnin’!_

It was weekend and Damianos was with his friends at Nikandros’ fathers workshop. They used the time to pimp the car, the moving gold, from Nikandros. Damianos was still a bit skeptical if it would work out that well, like Nikandros imagine it or not; but he was curious what they would come up with that towards the end. At least, the car had a good base and good optic, Damianos thought. Maybe the car would even look so much better after their work and also drive without any black soot from the exhaust.

They will find out.

Damianos wiped away the sweat from his forehead and rolled back up his sleeves of his dark red shirt he was wearing, he propped up his arms on the bonnet of the car to take a small break from working on it.

„Pallas seems to be a little busy today, don’t you think guys?“ Aktis asked at some point and Lydos looked over the doorframe at him, grinning crookedly, before he said, “Yes, it does seem like he’s out with this pale snake?”

Aktis laughed throatily. “I wouldn’t be surprised, he is exactly his type, it was foreseeable that he would spread his legs for him someday as well.”

“Oh? You think Pallas is gonna let him get laid? Not the other way around?” Lydos asked skeptically.

“Lydos, please, you really think Pallas would top this? Especially with a guy like that? Have you seen the compact closet?” Aktis replied shaking his head.

Damianos looked to his side, down to his best friend who rolled out from under the car. Nikandros and he shared a look of displeasure at that cynical commentary about Pallas Sex-Life.

“Aktis, don’t talk disparagingly about Pallas’ preferences and spare time”, Damianos finally admonished as the teasing continued.

Aktis visibly flinched at the sharp sound and looked over to Damianos. “Why? I don’t mean any harm or anything with that, you should know me.”

“I know, I know, but still. If Pallas is happy to be with him and hang out with him in whatever way, then we’ll let them. It’s not against the rules, you know”, Damianos said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Damianos, you know that the rule at the beginning was that our members left the other members alone after the thing with Auguste and you?” Nikandros just reminded him of that.

“I know, but as you also know, I don’t think much of it”, Damianos said and turned his attention back to the engine he had been working on.

Nikandros just shook his head and disappeared under the car again.

“Damianos only wants to break the rule and is fine with Pallas and the other snake, because he wants to get a leg over the little blond guy, right?” Aktis said mockingly with a challenging glint in his eyes and Damianos threw an angry sideways glance at him but remained silent.

Lydos whistled approvingly. “There’s your answer Aktis and how our dear Damianos wants him in his bed.”

Damianos didn’t go into that discussion any further, but continued his work on the engine energetically.

Aktis and Lydos laughed at this.

Of course he would like to spend time with Laurent again and he also would to “lay a leg over him” again – The last night together in the summer house had been very nice and beautiful, but the current circumstances didn’t allow them to get close again.

Laurent was Augsute’s little brother and he had to stay away from him. He simply couldn’t approach him, he just wasn’t allowed to and that was the rule – even if he wasn’t fond of it, as you could see from the situation with Pallas and Lazar, but this was something different.

Especially after his thing with Auguste.

“You’re still going to talk to him, aren’t you?” Nikandros finally asked and rolled out from under the car, stood up from the board and patted his hands on his dirty dark trousers.

“Yes. I have to at least to clarify something, why we can’t keep in touch”, Damianos explained.

Nikandros raised one eyebrow. “What? You’re reasonable?”

Damianos growled sullenly and looked at him. “Yes. I have to in this case; I really don’t feel like messing with Auguste. I mean you saw him, you saw him how he was watching Laurent.”

“That’s true”, Nikandros said approvingly and looked at Damianos, who knew that Nikandros wouldn’t quite believe him. He didn’t quite believe himself at the time. He knew he would talk to Laurent in the hope that their paths would part peacefully, but he knew himself and somehow he had the feeling that Laurent had a plan of his own in this matter.

Damianos sank into his thought about it again. Nikandros left him and took a sip of his water, while Lydos and Aktis wisely stayed out of it, for which was grateful.

He needed some time to figure things out, so he continued the work on the engine in thoughts to Laurent.

*

Laurent was out with Auguste in the evening and took him for a walk around the block while they talked about school and other private things Auguste had missed in Laurent’s life, which led to Laurent coming back to Damianos’ topic.

“You still haven’t quite got him out of your mind, have you?” Auguste wanted to be slightly annoyed with him. Laurent shrugged a little at his brother’s tone.

“You should have seen him in summer, Auguste. He was so sweet and tender; I still don’t understand why you react that way when it comes to him.”

He looked up at his brother and could see Auguste looking away and biting his lower lip. Laurent then stopped.

“Auguste, be honest with me, talk to me. What happened? Why are you all so silent on this topic?”, Laurent then asked him. Auguste also stopped, his hands in the back pockets of his dark jeans, and he still avoided eye contact with his younger brother, which made him bitterly aware of the situation.

“So?” Laurent then said impatiently. “Let me guess, you had a thing once?”

Auguste seemed to be surprised and looked at him, his blue eyes slightly widened.

“So I was right?” Laurent smiled dull.

“Why-?” Auguste started to ask and was interrupted by Laurent. “It’s not difficult to find out his preferences. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He told me that was the first thing he noticed about me.”

Auguste nodded slowly. “I see. And it doesn’t bother you at all?”

Laurent raised his shoulders indecisively. “Honestly? I don’t care, as long as he’s honest with me.”

He watched as Auguste bit his tongue to avoid a dry commentary.

“How long ago is the thing between you two?” Laurent then asked a bit angrier.

“Two years”, was Auguste’s short answer.

“Two years? And there’s still a rift like that? Why?” Laurent asked further. Uncomprehending as that could possibly be.

  
Two years? And still Auguste was so resentful? Damianos must have done something really bad and he's going to find this out. He needed to know what happened.

But Auguste just shook his head and went on.

“You can’t just leave without answering my question”, Laurent shouted uncomprehendingly.

“As you can see, I can. I need time for myself alone”, Auguste said without turning around.

Laurent didn’t understand why his brother was acting in such a way. He snorted contemptuously and then turned around to go home.

That went really great with him again, he had to find out what had happened two years ago, and he also had an idea how.

*

“What can I do for you?” Lazar asked, he sounded a little worn out over the phone, as Laurent thought, but he didn’t question it at all.

“You have to help me. Do you know what is going on around the mysterious with Damianos and Auguste? Why won’t anybody talk about it? Why won’t Auguste talk? Whatever they had, it’s already been two years, why is he so resentful?” Laurent gushed out upset. He sat on his bed and wrapped the wire of the phone around his finger, he heard Lazar swallowing on the others side of the phone. Laurent waited patiently. Lazar would answer, he was sure about that.

“Listen, it’s a little complicated. To be honest, I don’t know exactly what happened with your brother and Damianos”, Lazar slowly began.

“Not helpful”, Laurent interjected.

“I know”, Lazar just replied and sighed softly. “You know, it’s just very complicated between the two of them somehow. After their thing – Auguste said it was a relationship?”

“Damianos told us it was just a simple affair? More like a friendship plus thing”, Laurent heard another soft voice interject.  
“Really? Wow, then I guess it was a misunderstanding between the two of them”, Lazar said.

“An unnecessary misunderstanding”, Laurent said thoughtfully. “I’m going to hung up now Lazar. I think you gave me an idea. See you in school.”

“All right? See you”, Lazar said and hung up.

Laurent put his phone away again and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. In his mind he was already forging a plan to get something out of Auguste and any means was fine – but first he had to find Damianos at school and try to get him alone. He had something he needed to sort out first. And on that occasion he could certainly talk a bit about his “thing” with Auguste, whatever the two of them had going on.

And he really hoped it was not just a small misunderstanding about their “relationship”. That would be a shame, if he was honest, because it’s also so childish to put up such rules for their gangs.

_Go Grease Lightnin’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. xD I'm going to finish this fanfic, like I'm going to finish all my fanfics. I swear. :D  
> But times are wild at the moment as you all know and I had a lot to do at work, so pls be patient with me ><
> 
> Anyway - Hope you liked the new chapter. <3


	5. Chapter 04 - Auguste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damianos is taking a walk back home through the park and spotted Auguste on a bench.  
> Old Friends, old feelings and a heated discussion. - Are things going to be fair at some point?

_Stranded at the drivin', branded a fool_ _  
What will they say Monday at school?_

Damianos took a deep breath, the cool night air felt so good in his lungs and he felt his body relax slowly.

The day with his boys was incredibly nice and fun, but the subject of Laurent and Auguste had given the whole thing a bitter aftertaste, which Damianos had to process first.

He had already seen it in Nikandro's eyes that he didn't really believe him on that point that he only would talk to Laurent so they can quit and their path divided.

He believed him as far as Damianos would talk to Laurent, but he simply didn't believe that Damianos kept his word and cut off the contact.

And Damianos believed that too.

He wouldn't do that, he just couldn’t. He doesn’t want to think about it how much it would break Laurent’s heart as well as his own.

He put his hands in the pockets of his red jacket; he sighed heavily and looked up at the dark sky.

Meanwhile, Damianos had found out that he likes Laurent a little more than just as a simple summer affair. He really liked him, he wanted to take him on dates again, kiss him and- He stopped the flow of thoughts and turned his eyes back to the road in front of him, bit his bottom lip bitterly and kicked a stone away when he saw a silhouette sat on a park bench.

He walked slowly towards them and recognized Auguste, the blonde young man was sitting on the back of the park bench, his slender legs bent and placed on the seat while smoking a cigarette.

He looked depressed somehow. Damianos heart felt heavy in his chest.

Damianos gather all his courage and gave himself a kick, he went up to him. Auguste raised his eyes and looked at him unimpressed.

"What honor, what do you want?" Auguste said dryly.

Damianos just shook his head. "May I sit?"

"Do what you want," he said bitchily, turning his head, took a draw on his cigarette before blowing out the smoke again. Damianos sat down next to him.

There was silence over the two young men; the only sound that was clearly heard at night was the regular inhalation and exhalation of Auguste and the flicking sound from the cigarette when Auguste snapped off the ashes of it.

Damianos opened his mouth to say something when Auguste, however, cut off his word harshly and asked coolly, "Be honest, will it be such a poor thing with my brother as it was with me? Just Sex and then moving on?”

Damianos looked at him in shock. "What? No, it wasn't such a thing with you and with Laurent it shouldn't be anything. I ... I couldn't do that to you.”

"You mean, you couldn't hurt me? So that’s why you don’t want to do something to my brother?" Auguste let out an amused, dry laugh, "You know what you did to me when I caught you with this other blonde bitch, right?"

"Auguste," Damianos began calmly, but was interrupted by him, "No, you are listening to me now! I didn't just think that you are my best friend and that we just sleep with each other now and then, because we once made out drunk and thought - Oh that somehow fits well, let's do it regularly; No, I was so stupid and I thought it was something special and maybe we could ...”

Auguste shook his head.

Damianos' gaze softened, he hadn't known Auguste felt that way for him and he wished Auguste had talked to him openly about it as he usually does that with all matters.

"I, I'm sorry, really. I didn't know that. You could have talked to me,” Damianos said carefully.

"And then? If it hadn't changed anything anyway,” said Auguste bitterly and stood up from the bench.

He threw the cigarette onto the floor and stepped it out before looking back at Damianos, “I was naive and stupid, I should have known better, after all, nothing else was heard about you in the school anyway, that you actively have sex with all kinds of people and you prefer a certain type. I just thought that it was something different between us, just because we are so good friends, but apparently I was wrong.”

Auguste let his shoulders sag helplessly.

Damianos also got up and went to Auguste, he wanted to take a strand of his blond hair behind his ear out of reflex, but he better left it at that.

"If only you had talked to me, then", Damianos started and Auguste snapped, "Then what? Would you still have slept with my brother on summer vacation and would have made eyes at him? Do you really think I wouldn’t see that? I saw how you look at him, I saw how he looks at you. I am not blind Damianos.”

Damianos swallowed and his hand clenched into a fist. "Auguste, watch what you say, that with your brother doesn't matter between us here. I like him, very much, I wouldn't do anything to him and I wouldn't treat him the way I treated you.”

Auguste's eyes widened and Damianos saw tears slowly gathering in them before he said coolly, "Oh?"

Damianos took a step back, he hadn't thought about how he said that and how it came across and he felt bad for it.

"Auguste, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way,” he tried to save it, but Auguste just shook his head, “Shut up, I know exactly how it was meant.”

Damianos looked at him and wanted to stop him when Auguste started to move, but the blonde had no intention of leaving here, he moved towards Damianos and kissed him on the lips, his mouth open and he took Damianos, letting his tongue slip into his mouth. Damianos could taste the tears which ran down his cheeks. It was a bitter-sweet kiss from lost lovers and former best friends.

Damiano's eyes widened in surprise at this and he raised his hands to put them on Auguste's shoulders to push him away.

"Auguste?" He couldn't get any more out of it, he was too confused. This kiss ... what was that supposed to mean?

Auguste backed away and looked at him, his cheeks were wet and he said, "I still feel something for you, I'm sorry, I can't suppress it anymore. Your presence drives me crazy, I miss you so much and to know that you and my brother, I can't. I want you back in my life but… ”He broke off and sobbed.

Damianos' heart broke at the sight. He would love to hug Auguste, but he knew it would be fatal at the moment.

"Auguste, I'm sorry. I cannot return your feelings. I ... you were and are one of my best friends, I miss you in my life too but I just can't return your feelings, I'm sorry. "

Auguste shook his head and then he lashed out again, "But with Laurent, you're only after one thing, like everyone else, have you ever developed feelings for anyone?"

_Yes. With Laurent_ , Damianos thought to himself and lowered his eyes, then shook his head and lied, "No, apparently not, but I swear, I know that it is something different with Laurent, I can feel it."

Auguste laughed mockingly, "Of course you do. You feel that and what did you feel when I was permanently there for you and spread my legs, huh?”

Damianos shook his head and took a step back, “This doesn't work, and you’re too emotional and agitated. If you really miss me so much and want me back in your life, trust what I tell you and what Laurent tells you. I know that it hurts you and I am infinitely sorry but watch what you are doing here, it is not fair, neither to me nor to yourself. "

That seemed to work because Auguste's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself in comfort as he always did, when he was upset or sad or both and then he nodded slowly.

"Please do me a favor and think about it. Is it worth what you're doing? Is it fair to you what you do to yourself and Laurent with it?” Damianos said emphatically and Auguste nodded again.

"Can you go home alone?" He asked gently.

"Yes. Just get out of my sight”, Auguste said brokenly.

Damianos nodded. "We will see each other again in school."

Damianos finally made his way back home. His thoughts lingered a little on Auguste, he was so infinitely sorry and he could understand him well, now that he had all this information, why Auguste reacted to him the way he did.

He shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose, but unfortunately Auguste would have to go through that now.

Damianos had also made a decision after that talk with him.

All or nothing.

He could only hope for the best and maybe, there will be a time where he and Auguste would get along again just like back then.

He really hoped for that.

_We made a start, now we're apart_ _  
There's nothing left for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's continue. :D I was motivated to continue writing on it again, now we reached the drama-point in that FanFiction. ;)  
> Well, let's see what they will do about that, with the new Informations. :)
> 
> School is going to be hella awkward for sure.


	6. Chapter 05 - There are worse things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent has a plan and Lazar is the poor victim helping him with that. If he will have success?

_There are worse things I could do_ _  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood  
Thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true_

"Lazar!"

Laurent let his hands sink down on top of the wooden table; he leaned over to the dark blond boy, and looked at him intently.

Lazar stopped moving – his fork half on the way to his opened mouth -, looked up at him with green eyes, and raised a sharp eyebrow in question.

"I need your help," said Laurent.

"At what?" Lazar asked then, lowering his fork again and straightening up with interest. Laurent's lips twisted into a slight smile. "Damianos," he started, then explained what exactly he would need help with.

Laurent needed to know exactly where Damianos was at the break and who would be with him.

"If you hope to find Damianos alone, I have to disappoint you. Nikandros, his best friend, is like a watchdog, hovering over him every time. Lydos and Aktis are always part of the group so as not to miss anything and Pallas is actually the puppy of the group and is not left alone, on principle, because of me,” Lazar explained to him.

Laurent nodded. "And that's why you come into play."

"Me?"

"Exactly, you." Laurent grinned wryly. "I need you as a distraction. Go to the group, engage them in a conversation but so that I can lure Damianos away from their undetected, I have to talk to him alone."

Lazar nodded slowly. "And why do I have to do this?"

“Firstly, because Auguste is not allowed to know anything about this, and I trust you with that task. Secondly, you are the only one who would let you on because you are with Pallas,” Laurent explained to him, two fingers up.

Lazar's face turned slightly red. "I'm only doing this for you because I know how you feel.”

"Thank you, you are a sweetheart," Laurent rejoiced and hugged him out of reflex.

Lazar was a bit surprised by the sudden burst of joy, but put his arms around Laurent's narrow back and patted it lightly. "No problem," he said then, with a gentle smile on his lips. "May I continue now eating?"

"Sure. Sorry,” Laurent said embarrassed and sat back, but kept Lazar company.

*

In the big break it was finally time. Laurent would carry out his plan with Lazar. The two went to the school sports field, where Damianos usually was with his friends during the break.

Their paths then parted, Lazar approached the small group of the Red Lions while Laurent sneaked around outside to get to the stands, unnoticed.

It worked.

Laurent was pleasantly surprised.

He went under the steps of the stands and waited until he heard Lazar talking.

"Hey Pallas," Lazar greeted the shy boy, a big grin on his lips.

"Lazar," Pallas replied, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously he's looking for you, knowing that Auguste will chop off his head as soon as he catches him," said another deep voice, which sounded rough and somehow monotonous. That must have been Nikandros.

"Nik, stop saying that, Auguste wouldn't do that," Damianos replied, his voice soft and deep. Laurent could melt.

"Correct. Auguste would only kick me in the ass and ask if I am tired of life to go to the lions' den,” said Lazar cheekily. Pallas laughed softly at the sentence.

Laurent finally noticed how quickly Lazar could get the five involved in a conversation. Laurent sneaked a little further down the stairs and finally grabbed Damianos’ trouser, pulling lightly on it, which caught his attention. Laurent waved with his hand to him before going back out of the stairs, behind the stands. He could see Damianos getting up, whispering something to Nikandros and then leaving, he jumped down the stairs and came around the stands, Laurent was waiting for him.

"Laurent," Damianos whispered in surprise. "What’s up?"

"I wanted to see you," Laurent said honestly. "I have to talk to you alone, without my brother noticing."

Damianos nodded slowly. "Okay? Here I am, what is it? "

Laurent took a deep breath and played uncertainly on the hem of his shirt. "It's this, me ... This whole situation is completely stupid, you know? We got along so well on summer vacation, I honestly thought we would never see each other again and ... I miss you, I really miss you, and now I finally have you here again and then I can't be with you, as I would like to, because of such a stupid made up rule, between your groups."

It just burst out of Laurent, he couldn't stop the words and it was obviously extremely uncomfortable for himself.

"I really like to see you and talk to you, to have you with me or ..." Laurent let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it," he hissed softly and took a step forward, reached into the collar of Damianos’ red jacket and pulled him closer, their lips touched in a stormy movement, crashing together and Laurent closed his eyes. Damianos seemed overwhelmed by the situation, but he put his hands carefully on Laurent's elbows and returned the kiss, albeit gently and tenderly. Laurent melted into the kiss, he sighed comfortably and his posture relaxed.

Damianos’ lips moved against each other, tenderly, lovingly and sweetly - just as he remembered from the beach.

"I missed you," Laurent whispered against his lips as they released the kiss.

"Me too," replied Damianos, a smile trembling on his lips and Laurent looked at him in confusion.

"You're not afraid of my brother?" Laurent then asked, in a slightly mocking manner, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"No I don’t. It is only ", Damianos broke off briefly and considered:" What did Auguste tell you about me?”

So Laurent told him what Auguste had told him. That Damianos would have one one night stand after another, would not think much of feelings and loyalty, and his sex life would be far better known than his reputation on the soccer team.

Damianos nodded at every sentence Laurent gave him and his expression was painfully hurt. Laurent wondered how Auguste could think of anything like that about him.

He'd get the answer pretty much straight away, because Damianos decided to be honest with him, and then told him how it was with Auguste and him at the time.

He had no idea that something more would develop from a simple friendship plus - at least for Auguste.

Damianos didn't know that Auguste would develop feelings for him. He had had no idea in which direction it was going and how much he had hurt him with it.

Laurent asked why Damianos referred to Auguste as his ex-boyfriend, and he explained, that they agreed on that together, because it was simpler to explain the whole thing. Damianos afterwards told his friends the truth about it.

Laurent nodded, that’s why Pallas seemed so confused while Lazar and he talked about that topic.

"You know it's not your fault?" Laurent asked when Damianos then ended his explanation and massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

"I know, but he made me feel like it was my fault," said Damianos.

"He's good at it," Laurent agreed: "You should have just talked to each other, then it would never have come to that."

"I know, at least now," said Damianos. "I thought it would be best for everyone if we had no contact and separated our groups of friends."

"Not knowing that Pallas and Lazar would develop feelings for each other," said Laurent with a smile.

Damianos laughed softly: "After a few one night stands, they finally have feelings for each other, yes."

"And now ... We two, you cannot choose who you want to develop feelings for," said Laurent.

"You're right, though," Damianos agreed.

"So what do you say, should we try it?" Laurent then asked him.

Damianos looked at him, the brown eyes were warm on Laurent's body, gazed at him gently, as they did on the beach before their first and last night. Laurent blushed, a tingling sensation in his stomach when he heard Damianos answer, "Yes, we should try it."

Laurent couldn't suppress a joyful sound, he half jumped up on Damianos and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, Damianos put his arms around his waist.

Laurent then kissed him deeply and intimately, full of passion and a small longing demand.

"God, you don't believe me, how bad those days were without this here," breathed Laurent as he released the kiss, leaning his forehead against Damianos'.

"Hm, I can imagine," Damianos replied with a grin, he kissed his lips again, then opened his mouth and stroked his tongue over Laurent's lower lip, who willingly opened his lips for him and let his tongue slip into his mouth.

The kiss literally caught fire, became something more and more passionate and Laurent pressed his hips a little closer to Damiano's' hard, muscular stomach. Damianos moaned softly into the kiss, groping Laurent's ass with his hands, which also elicited a charming sound from Laurent's mouth.

"Oh wow, when I agreed to help you, I didn't expect anything like that," sounded Lazar's amused voice, which tore Damianos and Laurent out of their actions. The two of them jerked their heads in shock and looked over at Lazar in shock. He stood there casually with his hands in his pockets, while Pallas competed with his jacket next to him and looked at them shyly.

Damianos let Laurent down, who stroked his hair and ironed his shirt flat with his hands again, looked out of the corner of his eye at Damianos, his cheeks were red, his eyes were slightly veiled, and his hair was even wilder than before.

He looked divine, Laurent would like to take him straight to bed with him, but unfortunately he still had to go back to class after their break.

"But I see the conversation went well," Lazar then asked further, a warm smile on his face.

"Yes, it really went well, thanks to you Lazar," Laurent replied and, almost shyly, grabbed Damianos’ hand and squeezed it lightly.

"So Lazar was your help, that's why he talked to us," Damianos then concluded.

"Exactly," Laurent confirmed.

"You're pretty smart," said Damianos approvingly.

"I am often said to be like this," Laurent replied, raising his chin arrogantly.

Damianos released his hand from Laurent’s and then put his arm around his shoulders. "You're unbelievable."

"I know." Laurent grinned.

There could have been far worse options he could have done.

Fortunately, he had chosen this one.

Now he just had to remain discreet in hitting Damianos secretly, should actually be going.

He believed so.

_But there are worse things I could do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another Chapter. :D  
> Hah, sorry for the slow Updates xox" Hope you're still there and excited to read something more of it? :D


End file.
